1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for teaching and practicing a proper golf swing, and more particularly to a hand-grippable device in lieu of a golf club which both teaches proper stance and swing and facilitates the practice thereof.
2. Prior Art
Because a proper golf swing is such an unnatural movement which, when done properly, causes the head of the golf club to swing in a pendulum motion striking the golf ball so as not to impart any spin for straight flight, many golf swing practice devices of various kinds have been developed in the past.
A number of such practice or training devices are related to engagement with, and movement control with respect to the waist area of the golfer. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,250 invented by Spencer. Another such device invented by Lopez is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,300. Other body or torso engaging golf swing practice or training devices ar disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos:
______________________________________ Redfield 2,773,691 Topping 3,069,169 Strong 4,691,924 ______________________________________
A number of additional prior art devices focus on interengagement with or between one or both arms of the user so as to correctively modify the arm movement during the practice golf swing. These patents are shown by example as follows:
______________________________________ Davis 1,655,092 Vickers 3,415,524 Norman et al. 4,239,228 Owens 4,245,841 ______________________________________
To demonstrate the extremes to which golfers will go to improve the golf swing, Angshed, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,344, teaches a golf swing training device and method having an arcuate guide member which is generally circular in nature supported atop the ground by a ground-engaging frame and dimensioned and supported to extend along and control the entire path of travel of the golfer's hands through a fully executed golf swing.
The present invention provides an extremely simple to manufacture and easily carried and used device and method of use for rapidly improving the golf swing and for repeated practice thereof.